A solar panel orientation system may use radiation signals to orient a solar panel towards the sun. If a cloud passes between a solar panel and the sun, radiation from the sun may be absorbed, reflected, reemitted, or scattered by the cloud, which may interfere with the operation of a sensor used to determine the position of the sun. Radiation may also be absorbed, reflected, reemitted, diffused, or otherwise affected by solid objects and atmospheric gasses such as carbon dioxide and methane. As a result, the solar panel orientation device may fail to track the position of the sun within an acceptable tolerance range, resulting in a reduced efficiency of converting sunlight to electricity. In turn, the reduced efficiency may increase a cost of operation and a cost of the electricity provided by the solar panel. The increased costs associated with a failure to orient the solar panel may therefore result in an inefficient generation of power and a waste of resources.